Singularity
"See your reflection. Look in the Dark Mirror!" Singularity, whose real name was Grant Morrill, was the commander of Red Section and a major antagonist in Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror. Once an accountant with International Criminal Police Organisation, Morrill laundered billions of corporate funds into several off-shore accounts and created his own personal army, becoming the infamous Singularity. 'Plot' 'Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror' Morrill funded several projects with Aerospace in creating futuristic electromagnetic body armour and weapon systems. Using his advanced combat gear, Singularity led Red Section to his true target, a Kemsynth black op project codenamed Dark Mirror. The first area he investigated was the oil refinery, sending Black King to the site. After he lost all the personnel present, Singularity sent White Scorpion and Black Viper to Iquitos, Peru, in a plantation area where Kemsynth was harvesting several plants used in Dark Mirror, but the real target was Kemsynth operative, Addison Hargrove. Singularity sent White Scorpion to take her because she had possessed all essential data to synthesize Dark Mirror. Eventually Singularity learned that the mission was again a failure. Singularity was at least somewhat involved with the Bosnian events where the United Nations assaulted Tuzla Munitions, where nuclear material was being stockpiled, to take out Zivmovic forces there. He sent an officer called Richard Kress to infiltrate UN medical ranks and act as an ally with ZP. Kress was able to terminate numerous UN soldiers, including Private Janzen, before Gabe Logan learnt of his treachery and exacted revenge. Morrill then learned that co-commander of Red Section, Touchstone took matters into his own and captured Addison's daughter, Blake. Singularity and Touchstone used Blake as a bargaining chip to get the data disc, although the two had planned to double-cross and kill both Addison and Blake. Finally, after Touchstone managed to obtain the disc by force leading to Addison's presumable death, which led to Touchstone's death at the hands of Gabriel Logan, Singularity wasted no time in using Dark Mirror. Singularity learned all about Logan using Interpol accounts to obtain his dossier after hacking into Zeus Files. Singularity manages to bring Dark Mirror to the Aerospace subway station which could take him all through Europe, but before he could escape Logan confronts him and both engage in an intense battle. Logan, taunted by his nemesis referencing the events in previous games, is infuriated and kicks Morrill into an oncoming subway train which kills Morrill instantly. Description Grant Morill was an accountant for Interpol until entering the private sector as founder of the paramilitary group Red Section. Throughout his tenure in Interpol's bureaucratic department, Morill copied classified data on government operations that passed into his office and used the information to obtain futuristic military equipment for his new squadron. He then presumably terminated his employment with Interpol and decided that Red Section would take over Project Dark Mirror, an operation connected to KemSynth Petroleum and the NSA. Morill, operating under the codename of Singularity, allied with former NSA operative Stuart Coleman following the latter's apparent death and attempted to place moles in high-profile organizations, failing to get a source inside the Agency since Gabriel Logan had personally selected his team. Logan learned of Singularity by uncovering the orders of Red Section commander Black King, and pursued Red Section's operations around the world. Red Section forces captured the daughter of former Agency operative Addison Hargrove, and Morill placed her in a chamber to drown. Ironically, her death was not the man's endgame; Singularity instead wanted to destroy evidence of his operations. An IPCA operation aiming to destroy Red Section resulted in Lian Xing finding and rescuing her, but Singularity took advantage of an Agency uplink to read their files. He taunted Logan while trying to move a shipment of Dark Mirror canisters to an underground train. Morill named figures from Logan's history, and attacked in a suit of electromagnetic armor. Logan succeeed in disabling it, and wounded Singularity enough to stop him. He pushed Morill into the path of a train, and later analyzed Morill's agenda to realize that his aerospace front company would have released the Dark Mirror nerve agent over the atmosphere to kill millions. Strategy The final boss of the entire game. Nail him, and Dark Mirror's up for grabs to the next bidder. He wants to gas Europe...but gives no reason. Enough to piss you off eh? Now HE's going down! Singularity is wearing EM armor so you need to turn right and pick up the EMP grenades - to your right will be a flak jacket. Stay where you are and snap to cover while you wear down his guards. The guards will seem to spawn indefinitely, but be patient and you will drop them. When they stop spawning, quickly climb onto the central platform to refill your ammo and find a G11. Wait till the trains leave, then head for Singularity's platform. Just keep tossing EMP grenades and attack him with normal weapons when his shields drop. Take cover when his armour regenerates, then rinse and repeat. If you run out of grenades, use your taser and EDT darts to wear off his armour. Things to remember * Singularity has guards, and they'll keep spawning until their AI hits its max limit. Stay in a corner and sift them until you get the chance to go one-v-one with your nemesis. * Stay off the tracks; the train will kill you. As a bonus, the enemies that try to charge you will be run over. * You can rush Morrill if you're doing a speed run, but there's no real reason why you should. Besides, his taunting will bring back fond memories of the past games, so just sit tight and do your best to let his monologue drone on while you wear down his bodyguard detail. * The PS2 and PSP versions of his death are markedly different! Play them both through to see what changes Bend has made. * There is a box of EMP grenades right on the platform when you start the mission and another box of ammo replenishment on the central platform. Personality Singularity is a complete sociopath, as suggested by Gabe in Episode 7 Part 1. Using AIT as a front he was able to steal weapons materials from around the world and ship them using AIT registered hazardous materials permits. He was not only going after depleted uranium in Bosnia and the KemSynth project, but other materials as well, operations in at least twelve countries. Had he killed Blake Hargrove, this would mean nothing. His work in Interpol gave him a significant advantage, because he stole high frequency data scan filters and installed them on all of his CAT-10 lines. This would eventually allow him, when enemy personnel were patching into the Red Section data system, to back trace the entry point and gain access to their system and Zeus records, which he used to mock Logan during their final fight. His using of file cabinets to store classified data would minimise the chance of thieves stealing it, as opposed to using a computer database, as Lian speculated. Quotes * "How many have died under your command? Your record lists quite a few. Jason Chance, Imani Gray, William Crusher. How many more?" (said in Episode 7, Part 3) * "Your dossier reads like a broken record, Logan. How many people have betrayed you since you joined the Agency? First there was Benton, you remember him? Back in the old days, when you were Markinson's stooge. How many test subjects did you murder in the cathedral, again? And you've instilled such loyalty in your men, haven't you, Logan? Jason Chance, for instance. You need more men like that, don't you? How did you feel when you found out you'd been Vincent Hadden's bitch during the entire Syphon Filter fiasco? And lovely Miss Mara Aramov. How did it feel to have your ass repeatedly kicked by a woman? And I saw you've kept Gary Stoneman on the payroll, when he should be napping at a retirement center. There's good judgment for you. Ah, and then there's the whole Niculescu business. How did it feel to place the entire agency and all of your team at risk, while you chased your obsession? You see, I do know you, Logan. You and I are not very different after all. Our motives may differ, but not our means." * "Your X34 gas darts, who do you think manufactures them? Who do you think supplies all of your arms? Look in the mirror, Logan. See your reflection. Look in the dark mirror!" Trivia *His death in the PSP and PS2 versions are different: in the former, he is kicked in front of a speeding train while in the latter, Gabe shoots him causing him to get run over. *His codename refers to a location where the quantities that are used to measure the gravitational field of a celestial body become infinite in a way that does not depend on the coordinate system. Gallery Singularity death.png|Death Singularity Singularity 2.png|Singularity in armor Singularity 3.png Singularity4.png Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Characters Category:Boss Category:Deceased Characters